Got Her First
by SammiPupTan
Summary: Marius pinning after a blonde, blue-eyed goddess named Cosette? Seems like Enjolras got to her first. Enjolsette. AU - Revolution won, Javert is friends with Valjean, Fantine is alive, Valjean and Fantine are married (Live with it!), Valjean is Cosette's biological father.
1. Prologue

_Disclaimer : I do not own anything except the plot._

_**Chapter 1**_

"_**You're going to stalk a girl you just met?"**_

Marius swore that his heart skipped a few beats the moment he laid eyes on the blonde, blue-eyed goddess. He just hoped that she'll notice him too.

Luckily, God answered his prayers and she turned her head, looking straight at him. At least, he thought she was. That was, until he felt a presence behind him.

"Daydreaming eh, Marius?" Marius turned like a thief caught red-handed to take in the sight of his friend, Enjolras, arms crossed and face in a teasing smirk.

"Ab-uh, ho-ah. What?" He stuttered.

Enjolras said nothing but just, with his arms still crossed, gestured with his chin to where the girl he was previously looking at staring back at them with a tiny smile on her face.

She gave a tiny wave and he waved back, resulting a red tint coating her already rosy cheeks. What he didn't see, was Enjolras blowing her a kiss after she waved.

"Bonjour Messieurs, how are you doing this fine evening?" Greeted their good friend, Éponine who has a tiny crush on Marius. Okay, a gigantic crush on Marius.

"Oh, I'm well, thank you. But I think Marius has a bit of a problem." Enjolras acknowledged.

"What happened? Is he alright?" Éponine was immediately worried and voiced her concerns.

"He's going to be just fine. You're lucky I caught him or he would've been in trouble. He was daydreaming in the middle of the street. He could have been trampled by a horse cart if he wasn't careful!" Enjolras responded.

"What could he be possibly dreaming about that is so important he's stopping in the middle of the street?" She asked.

Enjolras leaned in and threw one arm around Éponine. "That beautiful girl over there." He pointed over to the girl still staring at them. This time, however, she has a microscopic frown plastered on her face.

Enjolras noticed this and gave her a wink, which sobered her up and a smile replaced the frown. Thankfully, both Marius and Éponine were still focused on her.

Enjolras removed his arm and straightened up. "Marius!" He barked, "Stop with that ridiculous face, you're scaring the children!".

That was enough to break Marius and Éponine out of their reverie and snap their heads to him.

"Why, hello Éponine! When did you get here?" Marius queried. Before she could answer, he interrupted, "Never mind that, do you know who that girl is? Could you find out for me?".

"You're going to stalk a girl you just met?" Éponine asked, feeling her heart breaking every bleeding second.

"I'm not, you're helping me." Marius pointed out.

"Let me rephrase that. You want me to help you stalk a girl you just met?" She rephrased.

"I wouldn't say stalk, per say. More like, finding out about her life and where she lives."

Éponine sighed, knowing that trying to admit it was a lost cause. Speaking of lost causes, where's Enjolras? She kept turning her head left and right frantically to find the handsome revolutionary.

"What are you looking for Éponine?" Marius was getting worried that she was going to crack her neck or combust from the wild motions any minute.

"Enjorlas. Where is he?" Marius then looked at the spot where the girl was standing at to find her no longer there.

Dejected, he shrugged and just replied with "Maybe he went back to _Les Amis de l'ABC._"

If only he knew where Enjolras really went.

And I'll give you a hint, it involves a blonde, blue-eyed goddess.


	2. This ought to be interesting

_Disclaimer : I don't own anything other than the plot_

_**Chapter 2**_

"_**This ought to be interesting**__**"**_

"Oh darling! How I've missed you!"

"What are you talking about? We just saw each other two nights ago."

Awkward silence filled the alleyway as Enjolras and Cosette, also known as the blonde, blue-eyed goddess, were locked into an embrace and gazing into each other's eyes. But, being as a revolutionary leader, he was able to slide past the silence and was saved from making a total fool out of himself.

"But each deafening minute without you makes my heart yearn and ache for you even more!" He declared passionately.

"Oh you, always the playing the passionate drama king." She tutted, shaking her head with a teasing smile on her face.

"How you wound me, my love, with your harsh words!" Enjolras declared over-dramatically.

Cosette swoops up and captures his lips in an intense kiss.

"Does that heal the wounds my harsh words caused, my darling?" teased Cosette after she broke the kiss which left Enjolras breathless.

Eyes wide, Enjolras only nodded and bent down to seize her lips for the second time of the day.

"You've found her address? Oh Éponine! What a marvellous friend you are!" Marius exclaimed, lifting his friend up and twirling around.

Their giggles died down as he placed her back on the floor and looked at her expectantly. "Well?" He probed.

"Follow me, be quiet and for God's sake, stop bouncing! I swear, you're just like a child." Éponine sighed dejectedly and trudged to where 'the girl that stole Marius away from her' lived.

As soon as they got to the gate, Marius could barely see a head with golden locks creeping up to the gate warily. "Good evening mademoiselle, my name is Marius Pontmercy." He introduced and bowed before her.

"And mine's Cosette." She replied with a smile. In response, he grinned back.

"Cosette?" Both Marius and Cosette turned at the masculine voice calling said blonde's name.

"Yes, father?" She called back. The figure was moving until the branches were shifted to reveal Jean Valjean. He proceeded to walk until he was in front of her.

"What are you doing out here?" He asked, concern coating his voice. Valjean's worried and curious eyes then focused on a nervous-looking Marius. "And who is he?"

Marius thought that it was fit for him to introduce himself at that time. "Monsieur, my name is Marius Pontmercy. I'm a student of _Les Amis de l'ABC_."

Realisation dawned on Valjean. He decided to question him to confirm his assumptions. "You're a friend of Enjolras, correct?"

Marius, puzzled, answered with a simple "Yes."

Valjean only acknowledged this with a nod. "Well, I suppose you can run along now. Cosette needs to get to bed. We're visiting _Les Amis de l'ABC_ tomorrow night and we don't want her falling asleep before even stepping a foot through the door. Goodbye now!" Valjean and Cosette bid Marius farewell as they walked back to their warm and humble abode.

"Mother!" Cosette greeted. "Are Enjolras and I really announcing our engagement tomorrow?"

"Yes, Cosette. You are. Now, tell me how you two met again. I just adore hearing it!" Fantine gushed, flicking her beautiful long hair over her shoulders as sat Cosette and herself while facing her daughter.

As the girls were giggling over the wonderful tale of Enjolras' courting, Valjean was sitting in his chair, pondering at how tomorrow's announcement would turn out.

Considering the boy he just met – Marius, was his name – had a bemused look plastered on his face after he asked if he knew Enjolras, that Enjolras did not inform his fellow friends that he was engaged to his daughter and they were due to be married only a week from now.

This ought to be interesting.


End file.
